


Butter-Fly

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Vocaloid
Genre: Anime, Anniversary, Background Slash, Bad Ideas, Bands, Brothers, Comedy, Cross-cultural, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Guitars, Humor, Inspired by Music, Lies, M/M, Meta, Music, Musicians, Parody, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Showing Off, Singing, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke worms his way into Ishida Yamato’s band and turns heads with his rendition of “Butter-Fly”.





	Butter-Fly

Butter-Fly

Author’s Note: A fic commemorating the Hatsune Miku “Butter-Fly” collaboration. Set during _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

Motomiya Daisuke worms his way into Ishida Yamato’s band and turns heads with his rendition of “Butter-Fly”.

* * *

The reckoning had come: Motomiya Daisuke busted in on the Teen-Age Wolves’ band rehearsal, and demanded an audition from Ishida Yamato for vocals and guitar.

Takaishi Takeru clawed the loose thread on his shirt so dependably he likely needed a new sleeve. Influenced by the romantic bravado he saw westerners play up to their ladyloves on Valentine’s Day, his boyfriend vaunted a sudden interest in music.

He’d expressed his opposition. Daisuke wouldn’t listen.

Probably less about awing Takeru, and more about Daisuke’s self-fulfillment.

“Come now, Takeru-kun. Have some faith,” Hikari urged his optimistic surrender.

“You say that, but if this goes south, he’s going to take out his disappointment on me afterward.”

“You could always divorce.”

Handwaving her jape, he plugged his ears in preparation. “No one’s laughing, Hikari-chan.”

Daisuke tested a chord. He was holding the instrument wrong. It’d be forty years before he got this right!

Yamato’s signalling facilitated the necessary correction.

“I’ll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind…”

Takeru unclenched his eyes and lowered his fingers.

What was up? Daisuke’s singing wasn’t half bad. It was good. Very good, in fact!

Belting out the lyrics, the notes were in near-perfect sync.

“I’m sure we can fly, on my love!”

Where’d he hide all that talent?

“Takeru-kun!” Hikari snapped in his face.

“Did I doze off?” He blinked.

“No, you fainted after Daisuke-kun sang the first verse.”

Never ceased singing either. Strumming away, tone-deaf and cawing loudly. How bad did he have to be to render him unconscious?

Normally, Yamato would just be brutal. But Takeru had an outstanding favour he owed.

“You tell him,” Yamato whispered to his brother.

“What? No! You do it! You’re the musician!”

“And because I’m a musician, he’ll take my criticism personally and refuse to pick up a guitar ever again!”

“That’s kind of the idea!”

Finished ruining a fan favourite, Daisuke put down his bass for feedback. “So? Was I great or what?”

Yamato and Hikari stared at Takeru, who tried and failed to swallow his tongue.

“Did somebody say encore?”


End file.
